A Multi Function Device (MFD), as commonly known in the art, comprises a combination of one or more of devices, such as a printer, photocopier, scanner, and/or facsimile machine. Conventionally, a MFD has one or more facsimile lines incorporated therein, allowing for one or more facsimile messages to be sent or received simultaneously. Each facsimile line is associated with a telephone line over which facsimile messages are sent or received, and each telephone line is assigned a specific telephone number.
It may be noted that the word “facsimile”, “system”, or “fax machine” as used herein encompasses any apparatus or multi-function device which performs facsimile transmission functions, including but not limited to a standalone fax machine, a machine that combines printing, scanning, and/or faxing functionality, any computer executing software for faxing documents through a communication network, or any handheld device executing software for faxing documents through a communication network.
The telephone number associated with a facsimile line is configured into an MFD and is available for display in a ‘General Information’ screen. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary ‘General Information’ screen 100 displayed on a facsimile system. The screen 100 comprises a section 102 titled ‘FAX Line ID's’ for displaying the telephone number(s) 104 corresponding to the one or more facsimile lines present in the system. It should be appreciated that the term telephone number refers to any alphanumeric reference used to address a device connected to a telephone line, including seven digit numbers, area code plus seven digit numbers, or extension numbers.
In most cases, the number is entered into the MFD manually at the time of installation. The displayed number is prone to human errors, however. First, the manually inputted number may have been entered incorrectly at the time of installation. Second, the manually inputted number may not have been updated after a subsequent change in the telephone number associated with the telephone line to which the MFD is connected.
Because an erroneously displayed facsimile number may lead to further errors in the use of the MFD, there is need for methods and systems of verifying telephone numbers displayed as being associated with specific facsimile lines. There is also a need for being able to automatically correct invalid machine configuration information, such as inaccurate facsimile telephone numbers.